Draconian
by InsomniacRin
Summary: THe war is over, but Folken isn't dead. Van, Merle, Allen, Millerna, and the Abaheraki (don't mind my spelling) are trying to rebuild Falina. Hitomi has left saying she has fallen in love and is going to marry a man from the mystic moon. Van gets extrem


Van Fanel: King of Falina

Birthdate: June 6th

Weapons: Swords and magic

Age: 16

Height: 6' 0"

Reiko Fan: Was queen of Fanqua ( burnt to the ground), future Queen of Falina

Birthdate: July 6th

Weapons: Swords, magic, and physical combat

Age: 15

Height: 5' 10"

One year has past since Hitomi left. Allen was out for a ride when he saw a fifteen year old woman by the side of the ride. He brought her back to Van in Falina. Van told the Merle to take some maids and wash the girl and then to put her in his bed so she could rest.

"What? Where am I?"

"You're in Lord Van's castle."

A couple of hours later

"Who are you?"

The girl asked while jumping off the bed she was laying in and grabbed her sword preparring to attack.

"I am Allen Schezar. Now just put your sword away and you won't get hurt."

"Why should I listen to you. You're not my father."

"Okay you asked for it."

Allen pulled out his sword and charged at the girl. They were hitting and blocking, hitting and blocking until the girl hit Allen so hard he flew backwards and hit the wall. She had the tip of her sowrd against Allen's throat when Van came charging in ready.

"Hey what are you doing? Allen?"

"Van. I'm sorry you had to rush up here, but this girl attacked me when I wasn't looking."

"You liar. I did no such thing. You were the one who attacked me. I defended myself. And you got what you deserved. That's the truth Lord Van."

Van couldn't believe his eyes. Allen was up against the wall with the tip of the girl's sword against his throat. Then Van notice how beautiful she was.

"Um, what's your name?"

"My name is Reiko Fan. Lord Van."

"Alright Reiko. Remove your sword from Allen's throat and follow me. Oh, and Allen how did you lose to a girl?"

"Shut up Van!"

Reiko put her sword back in it's sheath and followed Van out of the room.

"Um, Reiko?"

"Yes, Lord Van?"

"Just call me Van."

"Oh, okay. Yes, Van?"

"I was wandering... how did you bevome so skillful with a sword?"

"Well, when I was little my father was king and General of our city, so he taught me swordplay."

"So that makes you..."

"A princess? Yes, the heir to the thrown. I did have an older sister. Then she changed her name to Raven when she found out that she wasn't going to be the next queen of Fanequa. My sister got mad and left the kindom. She came back a year or so later as leader of the White Dragon Clan. She destroyed Fanqua, my parents, and all of the townspeople. I been on my own since I was five years old."

Reiko leaned against the garden wall for suport.

"I'm sorry Reiko."

(Month's went by and Reiko and Van became very close.)

"Um, Reiko. I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to stay at Falina?"

"Van why would you aske me that. I mean I've been here for a couple of month's and I haven't seen Llyod for awhile. I'd like to tell him about it."

Reiko ran towards a different part of the garden when she saw Lloyd trying to catch a bird.

"Lloyd!"

"Reiko! Where were you?"

"I've been staying at the castle. Now come on I want you to meet someone."

Reiko grabbed Lloyd's paw and ran back towards tha castle to find Van.

Reiko was looking for Van, but couldn't find him. Then she came upon a maid.

"Ex.. excuse me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where Va... Lord Van is?''

"Um, I think he's up in his study."

"Okay."

"You're welcome."

Reiko ran upstairs to the study.

"Um, Van? Are you in there?"

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

Reiko opened the door and walked in.

"Van I want you to meet someone. This is Lloyd."

Van was surprized to see that Lloyd was half-cat."

"Nice to meet you. There's someone that I want you to meet too. Merle?''

''Yes, Lord Van?''

''Will you can come into the study for a moment?"

"Coming."

Merle ran into Van's study from the side door.

"Merle, Meet Reiko and Lloyd.''

When Lloyd's and Merle's eyes met it was love at first sight.

"Reiko?"

"Yeh?''

"I think we should leave these two alone for awhile."

"Yeh, let's go."

Van and Reiko backed out of the study slowly and quietly.

"So, are you going to stay with me? It get's pretty boring here when I'm by myself."

"Yeh, I have. I don't think it would hurt if Lloyd and I stayed. I mean, we're not in any hurry to go anywhere and I don't think Lloyd would want to leave Merle. They just met and I think they want to get to know each other some more."

"That would be great."

"Thanks for offering. I think we'll like it here."

Reiko gave Van a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Van blushed.

"Van, you're the cutiest guy I've met."

That statement made Van blush even more. Van and Reiko went to the garden's for a walk. Reiko walked up to Van and kissed him.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Neither was I. Wow. Look at that sunset. It's beautiful."

"Reiko? Let's go back to the castle now."

"Okay."

Van led Reiko into the palace and went to the dining room to eat.

After Dinner

"Wow, Van. This was a really good dinner. The best I've had in years. You should let me cook for you sometime. It'll be my thank you."

"You don't have to Reiko."

"It'll be my pleasure."

With that Reiko and Van headed upstairs to go to bed. Van took his shirt off and climbed under to covers.

"Come on Reiko. I know you're tired."

"But Van, don't you think it's kind of wrong 'bout me in bed with you?"

"No. When did this worrying come you didn't have a problem with it before and it's not like we're going to get caught anyway. No one is aloud to come into my room no matter what they hear. Now climb in."

"Okay, coming."

Reiko went into the bathroom and changed into one of Van's shirts. When she came out she walked passed Van's office and couldn't believe what she saw. Lloyd and Merle were wrapped in blanket's on the floor, sleeping.

"Van. Van, come and look at this."

Van got up and saw Lloyd and Merle on the floor.

"I can guess what happened."

"Me too. Let's go to bed."

"Alright."

Van and Reiko climbed into the bed. Reiko layed on the edge, still thinking it was kind of wierd sleeping in a bed with a man she's known for only a couple of month's.

morning

Reiko woke up with the sun shining in her eye's and felt warm arm's around her. She turned over to meet Van's open eye's.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself."

Reiko blushed.

'Is she blushing?'

Van leaned forward and kissed Reiko very passionatly.

"What was that for?"

"It was just a good morning kiss."

"A pretty big morning kiss."

Van laughed. Meanwhile in the study...

Merle woke up in the arms of someone very strong. She turned and saw Lloyd still fast asleep.

'He looks so happy when he's sleeping.'

Lloyd smiled in his sleep.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about.'

Merle got out of Lloyd's tight grip and heard giggling coming from the next room and that the door was wide open. Merle walked to the door and peered out. She saw Van chasing Reiko around with a pillow and smiled.

'Lord Van has truly found true love.'

Merle went back to Lloyd.

"Lloyd. Lloyd wake up."

Lloyd wouldn't wake up. So Merle jumped on Lloyd and kissed him deeply.

"What! Who's there?"

Merle giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You jumped about ten feet in the air."

Merle giggled some more.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

Lloyd grabbed Merle and pulled her back to the floor. He kissed her harder than she kissed him.

"Will you two please get a room."

Lloyd and Merle looked up and smiled. Van and Reiko were standing in the doorway. Van wrapped his arm around Reiko's waist.

"What are you talking about. We are in a room."

"Lloyd! What did you say that for."

"Reiko, I was just telling him the truth."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on you guys. Let's down to eat something for breakfast."

"Hey, Van. How about I make you guys breakfast and you can tell me how bad my cooking is."

"Vai, you are the best cook ever. Don't say stuff that is not true."

"Sorry."

Reiko looked at the floor. The she walked into the kitchen. It was about 15 minutes before Reiko apeared with a dish of food for everyone to sample.

"Wow, Reiko this looks great."

"Thanks Van."

Everybody took a bite.

"Reiko your cooking is the best."

Everyone ate breakfast and then went out back. Merle and Lloyd went off to another part of the garden. Van and Reiko headed for the cliffs. When they got there the sun had just gotten half way into the sky. Reiko fogot that Van was there. She stood on the edge of the cliff and spread her... WINGS!

"Reiko? Reiko? I didn't know you were a draconian?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were standing there. Yeh, well I am."

Van walked over to Reiko and stood next to her and opened his wings.

"You see. I'm a draconian too. I thought I was the last one."

"Well, you're not."

Van and Reiko jumped off the cliff and flew higher and higher in the air.

Hours and hours went by till they finally decided to come down.

"Van don't you think it would be better if we went in now. I mean what if Merle and Lloyd are looking for us?"

Reiko started to freak out.

"Look don't worry about it Reiko. We still have a couple of hours before the sun sets. Let's just stay here for a little while."

"Okay, Van."

Van and Reiko stayed and watched the sun set. They talked more about their pasts.


End file.
